Game
by isabellesophia
Summary: Clary and Jace are stuck with each other for the entire week. Jace loves to tease her and play the games he's superior in, compared to her but it's not just one sided and she decides she wants to tease and stop being the one who is teased, herself. clace. sizzy, malec, baia, wessa, ceciel background. T for language. fluff
1. Homeroom week

**Okay so first off I want to thank my lovely beta-reader HeronFrayWood. You can go check out her stories, she has two, both TMI (one TMI/TID). Secondly I want to say that this is my second fanfiction but I deleted my toher, Flatmates because I didn't enjoy writing that one and I over complicate my entire life... Anyway, I hope you like this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Clarissa?" Tessa squeaked over my shoulder.

I turned around to stare into a pair of wide storm-bluey-grey eyes. "Theresa?"

"Oh my God, what in the world are you wearing?" She audibly gasped. I grinned at her, a cheeky expression spreading across my face, then quickly harden my features, feigning alarm, when she gave me a stern look. "Okay, so it's not that bad, I just didn't expect it." I saw Tessa wince at her own words, probably replaying the squeak of alarm that had toppled from her lips.

I giggled as we both entered the school building. We always met just before homeroom, as we had it together. I noticed that more stares were being directed at me. Usually, if anyone stared, it was at Tessa with her long legs and curvy frame, never at me, while I hid in over-sized t-shirts and boy jeans but today, I had gone for something... not of the sort I usually did. I had a tight plain black skirt, reaching mid thigh, and I had a tight crop top, although I still wore an unzipped jumper to feel less bare and black converse.

"Maybe you should dress up sometime, Tess?"

"I have no need for dressing up, Clary..." She left a questioning breath in the air. I turned my full body towards her, causing her to stop in the center of the corridor along with me.

"Are you gay?"

Her eyes widened at my comment and she shook her head. I saw that she was about open her mouth to respond but someone slipped into my vision and had their lips pressed to Tessa's. I immediately recognised it as Will Herondale. His black hair blocked my view of Tessa, but before they had pressed each other to the lockers behind them, her eyes had closed and she had visibly relaxed.

I decided to go to homeroom by myself, knowing that Tessa would soon follow. When our teacher started attendance, I spoke for Tessa's name, as it followed after mine, although mine and Tessa's voices were distinctly different, hers slightly English, mine obviously American, never having been anywhere else in my life. The Herondale's name closely followed and Jace's low voice answered for Will, in a poor high-pitched imitation that caused me to stifle a laugh.

After registration, Tessa had still not arrived and neither had Will, considering how quiet the room was without him.

I unzipped my backpack and took out my sketchbook and drawing pencils and as soon as I'd touched it to the paper, the sound of chair legs scraping the floor made me zip it back up before grinning to myself. "You and Will Herondale?"

The person next to me was breathing deeply and as I turned towards whom I thought was Tessa, they heavily lay their arm on the desk. "You mean my cousin?"

I lowered my eyes to the table, feeling my cheeks heat up, "Sorry, I thought you were Tessa."

"You thought I was Will's girlfriend?"

"Well, who else would sit next to me in homeroom?" I asked, knowing the answer was obviously Tessa herself.

"How about me?" I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was, it wasn't as if I'd never in any day of my life talked to Jace. And with Will gone, Jace wasn't acting as loudly or arrogant as usual.

I tugged my bag closed even further, not wanting my belongings to spill to the floor. "How about not." I realised that may have been slightly uncalled for, but I honestly just wanted Tessa to return.

"Why not?" He stuck out his bottom lip.

"Jace, you've basically never talked to me once in your life." I blushed at the memory of when we actually had spoken for the first time.

"That's not true, the first time we talked to each-other was in the eighth grade when, for reasons unknown to me, you were sucking a lollipop and you threw it at my forehead. Only you didn't throw it did you? Your tongue flicked out out of your mouth and..." He smirked at me before continuing, "And I picked up your lollipop where it had landed on my lap." He had then proceeded to put the lollipop into his mouth before asking me if I had threw a lollipop at him. I had apologised and explained that it was an accident but he had looked me in the eye and said 'You have a strong tongue. I'd love to test it out.'

"By the way, Clary, I'd still like to test if your a good lollipop sucker."

I didn't realise I was shaking until I had to use the table to support me. I would not submit to having my voice falter or become embarrassed by Jace Herondale. "I, um, have one in my bag if you want-"

Jace's hot breath fanned over my face and my eyes nearly shut reflexively at the closeness of his face. "How would you like to go out on a date with me, Clary?" I knew Jace slept around a bit, but I'd never actually heard of him taking a girl out on a date with him. Maybe my outfit was working better than I had expected it to.

I decided to maybe see if that's still what he wanted tomorrow. "I'm not really sure if I would."

His mouth hung open, but he quickly snapped it shut, "Why not? I mean I'm hot, and funny, and-"

"Modest." I slipped in, sarcastically.

"-and you have practically no reason not to want to."

"Jace, why don't you go ask one of your bimbos that are gossiping about the size of your dick."

"Well, I have to say there is a lot to gossip about. Not that they would know..."

I made a disgusted sound in the back on my throat before tapping my finger nails on the desk where Jace was starting down at.

"Almost everyone knows that you've been with a lot of girls in the past, no?"

He stared defiantly into my eyes, his golden embers sparking. "Actually, I've never even talked to those girls. I don't even know their names."

"That just makes it all okay doesn't it? Why would you even ask me out?" I saw him open his mouth in reply before I quickly added, "And it better not be because of what I'm wearing."

I saw his eyes travel downwards to my crop top and the tight black skirt, and they all but bulge from his head, then after composing himself, a smirk spreads across his face. "Clarissa Fray," he wolf-whistles, causing a few people to turn their heads and the group of girls in the corner to hiss in jealousy.

Heat spread across my face before I answered with a simple, "What?"

He chuckled, and I felt the vibrations of it through his body. He must have moved closer to me while I wasn't paying attention. "Although that is an added bonus, I must have to say no. That is not why I asked you out on a date." I looked at him, patiently waiting for an answer. "In all honesty, I wanted to ask you out on a date before you decided to try and get my attention."

"That wasn't my intention."

"Then who's attention were you trying to snag?" Jace asked, innocently.

"No one's. I'm perfectly capable of getting someone's attention without my ass."

"And you certainly know how to get someone's attention with your ass, too." He mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

A thought occurred to me that Jace had said that he had wanted to ask me out before today and this was definitely the first time I'd ever 'dressed' up. That would have meant that he had wanted to ask me out. Not my ass.

"I mean..." I cleared my throat as I tried to do the same with my head, "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"That's the thing, Clarissa." His breath was hot against my neck. "You don't. You'll just have to take my word for it."

"What, like I have to take your word for it about how much of you there is to talk about?" I still didn't want Jace to see how much he was affecting me.

"Well, you could check if you'd like." A smirk snatched the expression on his face as he saw mine colour slightly at the thought.

I felt the gaze of someone else on us and snapped my head up to see Tessa, "Excuse me, Jace, I think you might be in my seat."

"Just keeping it warm for you, Tess. Can't you just imagine how grateful Will will be?"

"Stop terrorising Clary, brother." Will appeared also behind Tessa, one hand grasping her waist.

The bell sang out and as everyone made way towards the door when suddenly, the teacher let out a shriek and everyone stopped, waiting for our teacher to compose herself, "Is she a banshee?" I whisper to the Jace, who had stopped directly next to me.

He let out soft, almost silent laugh and the teacher sprang towards the door that several students were attempting to get through. "Sit, students."

Someone at the back of the room said, "We have to get to our next period."

"It has been arranged that you will not be having regularly scheduled lessons for the rest of the week." She smiled, as if waiting for us the comprehend what she was saying.

Will peered over the heads of confused classmates. "So? What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Everyone will be staying in here for each class, except those who have free periods. Normal lessons will resume, but I think it is something the school wants to try so we can learn how students can communicate and act in certain ways. We believe this will help the school improve considerably."

As everyone began to move and talked among themselves, the teacher directed us to the back of the room. "I'll put you in register orders. Boy, girl, but closest to each other in the registers. Oh, and another homeroom will be joining us."

"Is there enough room for them to?" Another question sounded from another area of the room.

"Yes, don't worry, you aren't the teacher here."

Seconds later, the voice of other students sounded from the corridor and piled into the room. I didn't even bother to check whether any of my other friends had managed to be in the class joining ours.

"Okay, so your seating plan will be..." The teacher cleared her gruff throat. "Magnus Bane... and Camille Belcourt." She pointed to the desk in front of her. "Helen Blackthorn with James Carstairs." She motioned for the next desk. "Clarissa Fray and Jonathan Herondale." For the rest of the partners she motioned for the desk that continued across the room, "Tessa Gray and William Herondale, Cecily Herondale and Simon Lewis, Alexander Lightwood and Isabelle Lightwood, Gabriel Lightwood and Jessamine Lovelace, Aline Penhallow and Raphael Santiago, Maia Roberts and Bartholomew Velasquez, and finally Kaelie Whitewillow and Meliorn Whitewillow. Anyone whose name I have not spoken, please attend the class with whatever teacher is stationed outside the door."

People started piling out of the rooms as we all sat down in our assigned seats. The teacher clapped her hands and set up a PowerPoint on the board. As we waited for it to load, I saw that the title was named 'Reproduction'.

"Oh, great." I said, muttering to myself.

The vibrations of Jace's body sounded against me as he spoke to the teacher. "We did this in like, 7th and 8th Grade. Not to mention, some of us, more than others, know what they're doing in that area of science."

I hit his, as I couldn't help but notice, solid biceps. "You told me earlier... that..."

"Clary, dear," His hand descended onto my thigh and as he ran his hands up to grasp the material of my skirt, I felt where his hand had left an imprint of heat on my bare skin. "I wasn't lying earlier, but you should be pleased to know I have some experience in the way of pleasing others..." His breathing was heavy on my neck as his warm breath tickled my ear. "For the sake of you."

I knew that he was saying that he'd been with others, but I'd be lying if I said the way his hand had moved up my thigh and his hot breath on my neck and the way he'd purred at me-

I shook myself off, restraining myself from throwing my body on his right then and there. The teacher was scolding Jace for his comment and I caught the glance she threw at me... almost like a warning.

"If we could get back to the lesson, Mr. Herondale... and if you could so nicely stop... chatting Miss Fray up, I'm sure the whole class would be very appreciative."

Isabelle Lightwood, a friend of mine, spoke up from the part of the room where she was stationed next to her brother Alec right behind me Jace.

"Miss, this might as well be our lesson. Look at them, this is practically watered down ten minutes, you could have them, minus the clothes, doing the deed on the desk right in front of-"

"Miss Lightwood! I will not have this kind of behavior in my classroom, I will not tolerate it. One more comment like that and I will have you out of this room immediately."

Izzy was now slumped down in the seat, examining each of her nails, albeit she kept her perfectly full lips zipped. There was color on my cheeks now, spreading across my face. I tugged on my skirt, from where it had been riding up my thighs, credit to Jace, and tried to stretch it longer, but to no avail.

Jace noticed my actions and laid his hand over mine. "Don't worry, according to Isabelle, you won't need that skirt for much longer."

"Could you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"I'm not having sex with you, Jace, and if that's your goal then please leave before you shit on my feelings."

His expression had become serious, as if I had ruptured a muscle in his face, causing his to be unable to smile at me. "I would never force you to do anything against you will, or hurt you. You may think you've sussed out what sort of guy I am, Clary, but think I genuinely like you."

"Gee, thanks." Although it wasn't really much, something in my chest fluttered and I cast my eyes to the table.

"Once again, Jace Herondale! Stop provoking Clarissa into speaking to you!"

Simultaneously, we both let out sighs and focused on the low leveled science lessons the entire class was in for.

* * *

Lunch had finally come and me, Tessa, Izzy, Simon, and Maia took a seat in the cafeteria.

An extra chair was snatched and Will Herondale separated me and Tessa from sitting next to each other. "Thanks." I grumbled.

Will leaned in towards Tessa and I heard him whispering that they shouldn't make out in front of the rest of us. They ended up entwining themselves together as they made out and then leaving the room, Will leading Tessa out of the doors.

In replacement, Alec and Magnus sat down in the seats Will and Tessa had left. "Biscuit!" Magnus addressed me. "How are- Oh my God, Isabelle! Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?" She'd been too busy gawking at Simon to notice.

"Clary! Oh, by the Angel, Clarissa Biscuit-"

"Adele." I corrected.

"-Fray looks hot."

"Your boyfriend is sitting right next to you, Magnus."

"Are you dressing for someone?" he gasps, ignoring my statement.

"No- I mean- not intentionally."

"So, who is the unlucky guy- or girl?"

Trying to direct the subject onto another matter, I said, "Where's the ring leader of your group? I've just Will and he wasn't with him."

Magnus seems to click that I was changing his question in the most obvious direction, trying to make it seem like I would be too smart to do it.

"It's Jace. Oh, Clary. How screwed are you?"

"It is not-"

Isabelle wanted in on the conversation, "It's true. You should've seen the way he was touching her in the classroom. Me and Alec were directly behind them."

I shot her a pleading look. "They were just misunderstanding the situation."

"We were clearly misunderstanding the way he was running his hand up your thigh and almost biting your ear."

My face was brightening with each comment. "And, Clary," Magnus interrupted. "he's on his way over here now."

I snapped my head to attention and I saw that Jace was on his way over here. When he took a seat beside me, he said, "Why's everyone so quiet?"

"No reason." I said, slightly too quickly.

* * *

 **Please give me your thoughts and feelings on this, I would love to hear your input and I will hopefully be posting chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Physically falling

**Hey, so once again I'm very thankful for my amazing beta reader, and friend, HeronFrayWood. I'm so glad that I was able to post again today and I wouldn't have been able to without her. I was so glad to see those lovely reviews I had. And 4 reviews within the first 2-3 hours was amazing. I thank those who not only did favourite and follow, but those who read it ;) but also thanks for that haha.**

 **Bye the way, I would have loved to answer your reviews but my fanfiction has not even let me see my reviews but two and the only reason I was Albee to see them all is on my email but I would have answered back so thank you.**

 **Sorry for talking so much haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I'd woken to arms around my side, the sun attempting to stream out from beneath curtains. I glanced down at my sister, who must've snuck into my room during the night while I was deep in sleep. Her red hair, almost the exact shade as mine, lay over her shoulders and her eyes were loosely shut, although I knew they were the exact blue of Luke's, my mother's husband.

My hand brushed her temple and found it's way into her hair. Her tangled friz of curls grew lighter as I ran my fingers through it.

"Clary?" Her wide blue eyes stared at me.

"Valentina?" A goofy, tired, sloppy grin stretched out across her face at the recognition of her own name.

"Do you have to get up now?" She blinked multiple times trying to get sleep out of the crevices of her eyes.

"Why don't I take you back to your room?" I unweaved my hands from her strands of hair and when she nodded at me through heavy movements, I bundled her up in my arms and set her down on her bed in her room.

She had asked me to paint over her walls and make it more alive so I had. There was a portrait of herself, Luke, Mom and I. There were other little paintings on the walls or pinned up like posters. After I'd put Val down, I switched off the lights and drew the curtains, and she immediately fell asleep.

After fondly staring at her, I exited the room and had a brief shower, careful not to get my hair wet. I brushed my hair until it lay in silky waves around my shoulders and padded into my room.

I opened up my messy drawers of clothes and went through the skirts Isabelle had previously stuffed into my shopping bag without my knowledge. There was one of about the same length as the day's before that was an array of blue floral patterns, which I slipped on. The top I decided on was a long, loose, light pink one that stopped just below my butt. It was an unlikely combination but worked considerably well. I was still not brave enough to wear heels, so I tied up my navy blue vans and inspected myself in the mirror.

My hair cascaded down my back and stopped at my midriff in soft waves. The light green colour of my room brought out the colour of my eyes. The top I'd chosen looked cute and the skirt was a good excuse to show off m- For goodness sake, I was starting to sound like Isabelle. Tomorrow, I promised myself, I will not be wearing a skirt as short as this again, for at least another year. I decided, that even if I was going into school clothed especially differently over the last two days, that my face would remain absolutely clean of make-up.

My skin looked better than it had been a few years ago; a sickly pale colour from always covering it up. It now looked extremely healthy, "a rich creamy colour" as Isabelle always said.

I raced down the stairs into our kitchen and jumped onto one of the stool around the island. Tipping some milk and cereal into a bowl, I contemplated the events of our school. I'd avoided Jace as much as I could for the remainder of yesterday, although being seated next to him for the rest of the day. I knew I couldn't keep it up for the entire week.

There was also the fact that he'd asked me out on a date. I mean, I didn't want to believe it, but it could be some cruel joke. I felt guilty as soon as the thought surfaced. Sure, Jace did seem like a little bit of a playboy, but so did Will and he was (hopefully) committed to Tessa.

"Clary?" A voice sounded out behind me, startling me so that I almost fell off my stool, my bowl of cereal in hand.

"Mom..." I smiled through a mouthful of rice-crispies.

"Clary, what time are you heading off today?"

"After I've brushed my teeth, then Simon's giving me a lift."

"Okay, tell Simon- Oh, Clary, what are you wearing?" Her eyes checked me over, disdainfully.

"I mean, I could ask him that but he probably would ask me the exact same question." I tried to keep out the embarrassment from my facial expression.

"I thought you went through that faze yesterday. Weren't you shown upfront in embarrassment?"

I remembered Jace wolf-whistling, and rose petals stick to my cheeks. "No."

I jerk at the sound of my phone vibrating on the counter. "Simon." I let out a relieved sound and announce that I'd be down in 5 minutes.

"I'd love to stay and finish this conversation with you at the moment, Mom, but I really got to go."

I lifted myself from my stool, shoveling the last of my food in my mouth and took off to the bathroom, where I furiously scrubbed at my teeth then fled the house, after telling my mother that I'd see tonight and that I loved her.

"Si."

"Hey, nerd-"

"Are you kidding me? Did you seriously just have the nerve to call me a nerd."

Simon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and I caught a glimpse of the scar I'd given him 4 years ago, where I'd accidentally stabbed him in the forehead with a pencil.

"Actually, looking at whatever you've been wearing yesterday- oh, and today- I would say you are trying to discard your status as nerd."

"My best friend is a nerd. Not me."

"I'd like to meet your best-friend, then."

"Yeah, she's great, she lo-ves listening to her geeky, nerdy boyfriend talk all about Star Wars, and could kill you in the heels she prances about in."

"Oh c'mon, Isabelle doesn't like me."

I scoffed, "You tell her that."

I saw his weird, nervous hand movements and covered them with my petite hands, "Simon." I laughed softly. "Simon." I said more sternly when his hands didn't stop twitching. "Ask her out and stop being such a noob."

"Noob?" This seems to snap him out of whatever distraction he was contemplating behind his eyes.

"C'mon, Simon, you're in the same homeroom as her. You don't sit next to her when you join with us, ask her on a date or something before a couple of things can happen, like 1) she asks you, and you lose your pride or 2) some other guy asks her out and you don't get a chance with her for the next 2 months and end up moping around. Also, I don't think Isabelle is a very patient person."

As if trying to comprehend all I'd said to him, he blinked and starts up the car. "We're going to be late."

"I know, so you need to decide before we are."

After several minutes in silence, we both got out of the car, where everyone was still, thankfully, waiting around for the bell to ring. Simon turned to me just before we were about to go separately to where we needed to go to meet up with the people from our homerooms. "I'm going to ask her out."

My eyes brightened considerably. "That's great." When he still stood frozen, staring at me, I gave him a hard shove. "Go do it then."

That got him moving, so I was left alone seeking out Tessa with my eyes. She wasn't usually where we met so I took a wild guess and, there she was, with her boyfriend, Will Herondale. And of course, because it's just my luck, so was his cousin.

Although, I was quite annoyed that Jace was also there, being as I had an entire week with him, I couldn't help the flutter of my heart in my chest and the slight constriction of my throat. This must be what Simon had felt at the thought of Isabelle, but his seemed amplified by at least ten times.

When Tessa caught my eye as I walked over, she gave me a one over, looked in Jace's direction and smirked. I'd never seen Tessa smirk. Maybe Will was rubbing off on her. "Sorry, Clary, I thought that you were coming in with Simon today."

This was my turn to smirk. "He's got... other things on his mind." I looked over at Jace, who seemed disinterested in the conversation Tessa and I were having, which I was glad of as Isabelle was like a sister to him. Still, I lowered my voice. "Isabelle things."

"Do you mean-"

"Yep, I convinced him. Who knew that the thought of Isabelle with another guy would cause him to buckle up his ideas and finally ask her out?"

"Did Isabelle ask you to do it for her?"

"Did Isabelle ask what?" Jace seemed to have perked up and noticed who we were talking about.

I made eye contact with Tessa and we both turned our attention back to Jace. "Nothing." We said in unison.

Will, who'd been standing right next to Tessa, listening to every word we'd been saying, spoke a little too loudly. "Is it a secret that Isabelle and Simon want to fuck?"

Jace, who'd looked like he was about to dismiss the matter, stared sharply at Will. "What?"

Trying save himself from the mistake he'd made, Will rose to meet his gaze. "It's the exact same with you, Jace."

"I don't want to have sex with Isabelle. That would be gross, she's practically my sister."

"I don't mean with Isabelle. I mean..." He grinned and Jace slit his eyes as if in warning. "Is it a secret that you and Clary also want to have sex?"

My cheeks lit up and I shifted uncomfortably on the spot. The bell rang and I rushed inside with Tessa, trying to keep up with her strides. Somewhere behind me, I heard Will mutter, "Saved by the bell."

Homeroom continued like it usually was, Jace and Will being their loud and boisterous selves, and Tessa and I trying to stay hidden in the corner of the room. Jace and I caught each other's eyes a few times, awkwardly, but I tried to avoid swiveling my head to look over to where he was.

"How did you and Will, become a thing?" I asked Tessa.

Tessa blinked a numerous amount of times. "I mean, I guess we'd been talking a lot of the time when I was at his house to see Cecily, and he, I don't know, randomly came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go on a date."

"And that's it?"

"Well, naturally I said no."

"You said no? Then how are you dating at the moment?"

"By the Angel, it's a long story, Clary."

"I'm up for hearing it."

"Homeroom is nearly over."

"Another day then." I muttered.

* * *

"Jace." I leaned back in my seat, causing the arm he'd had slid over the back of it to brush the fabric of my shirt. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Hey, Clary, are you still considering going out on a date with me?" Thanks for completely ignoring my question.

"I don't know, Jace. Are you going to help me with this work?"

Our shrill teacher's voice echoes through the room. "Miss Fray, Mr. Herondale, up." Wow, so we're also not allowed to talk in a class that supposed to be teaching us more about being communicative."We are going to be doing a trust fall and you two would be a perfect example for the class."

"Why... us?" I looked shocked.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Because you two have a very strong bond of trust."

"Does this have anything to do with what we were previously doing in the lesson?"

"I believe not, Mr. Herondale, but it does link with why we aren't doing our usual lessons." I then recall that we were doing this the entire week for the communicative skills that the school was trying to provide us with.

Apparently so does Jace. "This is meant to be about communicating, not trusting."

"You need to trust someone to be able to fully communicate with them. Without trust, the relationship between two people can become undone easily and more fragile than it should be."

When did she become so deep? "Fine. So, trust fall."

I turn my back towards him getting ready to fall backwards and I'm surprised at how easily I feel I will be able to do it.

"No, Clarissa, you are going to have to catch Jonathon."

"Huh." I turned back to face Jace, watching his golden curls shimmering as they caught the sunlight and I had to force myself to stop my hand catching the locks between their fingers. "Do you think I'll be able to catch you?"

He grinned, his face unraveling before me. "It's all about trust, right?"

And he turned, faster than I could comprehend, then we both crashed to the floor.

* * *

 **I know it wasn't very like clace-y but it was the best I could do with the chapter I'd wrote today. I hoped you liked that chapter. Please review and favourite/follow. I don't mind critism on my reviews but as long as it's not like offensive I value the opinions of all. Thanks.**

 **What your name? Mines Niamh (pronounced NEEV)**


	3. Paper bags

**So, I'm sorry for the slightly short chapter, promise it will be much longer next time. Thank you to my beta reader for this chapter, HeronFrayWood. I watched episode 1 and 2 of Shadowhunters. I think it looks really good and my super excited for the next one. Okay, so I hope this chapter is satisfying**

* * *

On the way down, Jace had managed to turn around so he was facing me when I hit the ground, with a thump. I waited for his weight to fall on top of me also, but it didn't come. I cracked open my eyes to find Jace, his face inches from mine, his breath fanning hot air on across my face and the smell of him blanketing me.

The stares of everyone around the room caused me to push my hands to Jace's chest, but once they were there I couldn't seem to move them and I almost ran my hands over his muscles until he pulled away and I lay there a few second longer before forcing myself off the floor.

"If that is what is about to happen with me and Alec, then no thank you." Isabelle came to stand beside me as she talked to the teacher and I leaned against her as black dots swarmed my vision and a thudding in my head sounded.

"Miss Lightwood, I would not expect you to do it with your sibling. I believe that you should have a great deal of trust towards Mr Lightwood already. Please swap partners with Mr Whitewillow." As she left my side I just had time to recall the hint of disgust on her face and I threw my arm out in hopes of grabbing onto something, so that I wouldn't collide with the floor beneath my feet.

I had attached my hand with Jace's arm and it dug into his bicep. "Clary, you look pale." _I'm always pale._ "No, you look paler than usual." I must've said my thoughts aloud as he had replied to them.

"I'm going to faint." I announced, my vision swaying, the room setting in and out of focus.

"Mr Herondale, please would you escort Miss Fray to the nurses office?" I thought I detected worry in her voice but, with the ever increasing thump of my skull, I wasn't completely sure.

Loosening my grip from Jace, I let my hand land at my side. I staggered forward. I felt the ground go out from beneath me, but before I hit the ground for the second time that day, arms were around me and a flash of gold remained in my head as the light in the room dimmed to nothing.

* * *

Grogginess welcomed me back into consciousness and the dry dryness in my throat allowed me to resort to a fit of coughing. The warmth left my right hand when I lifted it to my mouth in hopes of concealing my weak splutters, and when I snapped my head up to see the source of where the warmth had centred from, Jace was staring at me, blinking through what seemed to be some kind of haze.

"Look who finally decided to return." He noted my sharp glare and wound me up some more, "Can't stop falling for me, can you?"

When I went to retort, the soreness of my throat caused me to wince and I snatched the glass of water beside me and downed it. "How long was I out for?"

"Only half an hour." I sighed in relief and lifted myself fully from the infirmary bed I'd been placed in.

I cringed at the memory of what had happened and the fact that the entire class had watched me faint. "I made a complete spectacle of myself, didn't I?"

"Huh?" Jace's eyes were focused on downwards and lingered there seconds before meeting my eyes. "You made a complete what?"

I followed his eyes to my legs to where my skirt was hidden underneath my long, pink top. Usually, I could imagine myself hastily rushing to pull it down to cover my revealed skin but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't.

Something within me had ignited and I liked the feeling of affecting him. It made me feel... powerful. As if I was in control of the situation.

I pretended that I hadn't realised. I pretended that I didn't understand what he was staring at. But I couldn't pretend that I didn't feel a stirring heat in my stomach.

His adam's apple bobbed. His hand ran through his hair. His eyes closed a second longer than they needed. Each of his actions became amplified. "Clary?"

"Jace?" I tried to make my voice sound seductive. I stepped closer.

"Your skirt is..."

"My skirt?" I hooked my finger to my lip. I trailed it over my mouth, cluelessly.

"It's riding up your legs."

"It is?"

He took another appreciative glance down and nodded. A very slow nod. A very deliberate action.

Confidence swallowed me and a smirk stole onto my face. "Could you fix it for me?"

"You might not like my idea of fixing you, Clary." His tone matched mine and I stepped closer in anticipation.

I _wanted_ to feel his hand on my legs. I _wanted_ his skin to burn my own. I wanted so many things. I could have them. I could have them if I just took it. If I dared.

Why didn't I dare?

Because I wanted him to want me. I wanted him to show me that he did.

His hands moved up the sides of my thighs and I instinctively drew myself towards him so that our chests touched. He drew his hands to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, so that the skin of my stomach showed. The floral skirt was bunched up, only enough fabric ruffled together so that my panties didn't show.

Jace's breathe hitched and our's mingled together. His hand, one still holding up my shirt, the other hovered over my ass before gently placing his thumb at the bottom of the skirt and slowly pulling it down.

Our golden and green eyes reflected the others: _hunger_.

My skirt was once again down and as sensible as the length would provide. I wished it wasn't. I felt as if my hormones were whizzing through my bloodstream, wrapping themselves over every rational part of my mind.

His hand.

On my leg.

His breath.

On my face.

My eyes.

Closing.

The door clicked and suddenly there was 100 million miles between us.

I felt heat snaking up my neck and the heat in my stomach dropped, although remained. Disappointment and relief showered me at the same time. I didn't want Jace to think he had me clipped already.

A petite nurse gave me and Jace a second look before letting out an exasperated sigh and muttering something like, "Teenagers." Under her breath. "Well..." She glanced down at the clip-board cradled between her arms. "Miss Fray, is it?" She didn't bother to check to see if I she was correct. "You are free to leave. I can write you one up so you are able to go home if you aren't feeling too well. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, a lot better, thanks." My words were shaky and I felt as if every pore in my body was trembling.

"Well, you may have a slight concussion, but you should be able to cope and if it gets any worse please come back here."

"Okay, thank you, Nurse..."

"Loss." She returned.

Me and Jace both made our way to the door and when Jace stepped outside, she signaled for me to stay. "And these." A paper bag was placed into my hands and when I peered into it, to see the contents of it, I was met with at least 20 packets of condoms.

"I don't think-"

"Nonsense. Just precaution."

"Uh- Why?"

She seemed caught off guard at _why_ I might possibly need them. "That was your boyfriend out there."

"No!" I answered. Too loudly. Too quickly.

"Well, if that wasn't your boyfriend, it was your brother. I've never seen any boy so worried about any high school girl _fainting_ during class." She said it like someone fainting wasn't in the least worrying. "I think that Jace Herondale, cares for somebody whether he's aware of it or not."

"How do you-"

"It's not the first time a girls been in here, from the cause of him."

I shifted uncomfortably, ready to leave and walk back to the classroom with Jace, who I hoped was still outside so I didn't have to walk back into the classroom alone. "I didn't mean it like that, Clarissa." She said, noticing my slight alarm. "Anyway, you best get back to class now and Jace will still be waiting outside for you."

"How do you know?"

"Because Jonanthon doesn't wait for girls, and he refused to leave your side while you were in a state of unconscious."

I smiled at her and tried to hide the paper bag between my hands.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)) If you like this story, please follow and favourite. Also, thank you to all that have followed me and favourited on this story and thank you for the reviews.**


	4. Finally weekend

**Right, so I'm sorry for the lack of update but I've had a block for this story, as I'm having so many other ideas and reading so many other things, I might chill a little bit after this chapter and go onto another story before I get any inspiration again for it.**

 **And this chapter would have been done way earlier if it wasn't for my violent sister that blames everything in life on me.**

* * *

There was 30 seconds until the weekend began. I kept my eyes pinned to the clock, each tick louder than the last. I turned my attention back to our teacher who was droning on about the usual nonsense until a genuine smile stole her features. "I hope you've had a good week and have a great weekend. I'll see you on Monday morning."

I lifted myself from my desk and sent a side glance at Jace. Well, believe it or not: it was good while it lasted.

I was about to open my mouth, when a sudden shyness crept over my skin and I just shouldered my bag and made my way, walking in the doors direction.

"Clary?" I turned faster than needed. Jace was staring at me. _No,_ smiling at me.

"Hello?" I heard the door slam behind me, the teacher having the leaving of her presence obvious.

"Did you still want to go on that date? You never gave me an answer."

I remember what Nurse Loss had said to me and I didn't think now would be an appropriate time to tease him. "Sure."

"You don't sound very certain."

"Yes- yes."

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"Tonight?"

"Why, is that a problem or-?"

"No, that's fine. Thanks." He smirked at me and walked towards me, slinging his arm around my shoulder before dispatching my bag from it and depositing it on his own.

"Uh- What are you doing?" I completely forgot what I was about to ask him when the weight of my bag lifted but his arm remained. I could feel the muscles of his arms and the strength behind it.

"C'mon, Clary, I'm going to be a _gentleman._ "

I flicked the side of his face which I'm pretty sure, he didn't find at all endearing. "How are you even going to pick me up, you have no idea where I live? And how are you going to text me?"

"I'll get Izzy to tell me."

I scoffed, "And you think Izzy will approve of this- whatever it is?"

"I mean- probably not, but either way she'll give it me, who can resist my charms, really? I know you didn't."

"Jace, you're giving me second thoughts."

He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and I had to withdraw the urge to nip it. "Is this giving you second guesses?" And he swiftly landed his mouth on my cheek.

Jace Herondale kissed me? On the _cheek_? I'd heard rumours of the exotic kisses he'd given to girls before, but the cheek? It was a sweet innocent act that set off a thousand nerves in my face and caught my cheeks flaming and I'd never heard Jace peck a girl.

I felt a fleeting success that I was possibly his first something.

"Okay let's go." And he led me out of the school building that I had anticipated leaving all day but now wanted to stay here with Jace more than ever, his arm still encircling my shoulders.

* * *

"Not saying I approve," _Knew it._ "But I still need to find you an outfit. And do your hair. And makeup. For gods sake, Clary, have you ever been on a date before?" Isabelle chanted down the phone to me. I lifted the device away from my ear in hopes of clearing her voice from my head before placing it back. "Okay, don't panic, I'm coming over now. What time did you say he was coming? 8? Okay, that means I've got an hour and a half to do this."

I sighed and threw myself back against my bed and waited for Isabelle to come. She really was quite enthusiastic about some things. Especially fashion. And clothing. And makeup. And anything that really would make me shy away from her as a person once, but there was so much more to her than just that. She had a _personality_. You could have hours of conversations and giggles with her. She wasn't a basic bitch that was into all shit themselves.

The door swinging open to reveal Isabelle, who had let herself in, sent me to my feet immediately and backing away. She was in a black camisole and legging that hugged her curves, and undoubtedly she was in thigh high, 7 inch heels. She had a nude Calvin Klein bag slung over the crook of where her elbow was and fished out a makeup bag and hair products, which she proceeded to stand on my vanity-table. Then, out of this bag that I wouldn't have imagined storing anymore than it had she pulled out three dresses, completely crees-free and lay them on my bed.

"Hello to you, too." I muttered, pulling her into a hug.

"We, have to get started now, otherwise you might not be ready."

"Izzy, we have an hour and 15 minutes, I'm sure that will be enough time."

A serious look passed over her features. "You'd be surprised."

A nervous laugh escaped my mouth. To be honest, I wasn't really planning on anything big, and although Jace wanted differently, he'd reluctantly agreed to a not making a big deal of the date and have us go back to the Lightwood's after. Just because Luke, my mom and Valentina were going over to a family friends and had agreed to leave me here, only if I had someone round, or went to someone else's and the only reason I was going back with Jace was because was sleeping round with Alec and I was staying with Isabelle.

"Okay, so which dress?" She picked up my options that she had brought with her. The first was a tight black dress that when she lined up against me, only went down to my thigh. Another was a deep red that was even shorter and the other was a khaki green long sleeved mini dress.

"Didn't really give me much of a choice did you?" The only noticeable differences between the dresses were the colours and the sleeves on the last.

"Sorry, but these are the only dresses I could find that were too small for me, so I kind of deduced that the would fit perfectly on you." Isabelle stared at me like I was an ungrateful child. "I wasn't so sure which one would match... so, try them all on."

I slipped into the black one shifting in the uncomfortable fabric. "I guess this really brings out your luminous skin." _Luminous?_ "How does it feel?"

I shook my head. "It's too tight." To which Isabelle replied to with a 'Duh'. "And it's uncomfortable. It itches my skin."

"I guess that one's a no."

The red was a lot better and felt so much more soft but- "Your hair clashes too much with the red."

"Ugh." Another one that I wouldn't be wearing.

I slipped the hunter green dress on and immediately regonised the difference between it and the others. The mini dress hugged and accented what I had of curves and matched my deep green eyes. It felt velvety and soft on the inside for comfort and the outside complimented me in more way than unsual clothing did.

"This one." Isabelle was grinning lustfully at the dress like she wanted it for herself. "That never fit me. Although I have to say, it doesn't look too bad on you."

"Thank you so much, Izzy. It's... Perfect."

"Oh, sweetie, sit I have to work on your makeup and hair."

"Did you just called me sweetie?"

"Sorry, _Clary_ , but I need you to sit down. And stay still."

I obliged and after a few tugs of a brush through my hair, it was softly shining and vibrant waves washed down my back. Isabelle commanded me to follow her instruction and after what felt like endless patting and cool liquid lines gliding across my face, I was demanded to open my eyes in the direction of the mirror. My skin looked a little more even, not that it need much persuasion to stay intact, as I had the imperfections of my face bloom at the beginning of adolescence, leaving it alsmot perfect now. My eyes had blended colours of green, to match my dress, and a pale, almost nude shade with a black streak of eyeliner swept over my eyelids. My lips had been painted, also, a nude shade so that the face of makeup went for a much more natural style.

"Uh- Thanks, Izzy."

"Don't worry about it, you look fantastic, although I do wish that dress had fitted me originally." She glances at the clock decorating my wall, "He'll be here in 10 minutes."

I drew her in to myself, in a tight embrace. "I'll see you later."

"Yeh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I brought my eyes to hers and shifted them away in amusement and disbelief.

"And be back before 12."

"We're going out to eat, not doing anything scandalous."

"I should hope not."

Isabelle spun towards the door and swung it open, slightly dramatically. "And Isabelle."

"Hmm?"

"You and Simon, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"How did you-"

"Isabelle, be back before 12."

* * *

 **Please review/follow/fav, and thank you for those that have. Hope you like that chapter, again sorry for being so long to update. I suck.**


End file.
